Dark Cloud
by DeadXombie
Summary: Gai is struggling with his dreaded past, and Kakashi only wants to help him!


_N-no...s-stop...I don't want this...Please stop..._

"Hey, Gai. Nice day we're having, eh?"

_Ossua-Sensei...Please...n-no more..._

_"_Gai, are you okay?"

Gai shook his head, trying to rid his head of his dreaded past.

"Not really, Kashi-san..."

Kakashi put a hand to Gai's back.

"You're thinking about Ossua again, aren't you...?"

Gai sighed as he turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Is it that obvious, Kashi-san?" Gai asked, making Kakashi weekly smile at him. Gai sighed as he brushed his fingertips through his thick, black hair.

"You should let your hair grow out again, Gai."

Gai shrugged as he felt Kakashi's arms wrap around his waist.

"Kashi-san..."

"Yes, Gai-chan...?"

Gai growled at Kakashi, causing Kakashi to giggle.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me 'chan'...please...and second of all, why are you so flirty?"

"Hmmm...I dunno...You tell me, Gai..."

Gai shrugged Kakashi off, and began to walk away.

"Not today, Kashi-san..." Gai looked at Kakashi with sad eyes.

"Gai..."

"I'm sorry, Kashi-san...I'm not in the mood for anything..." Kakashi grabed Gai's hand as he tried to walk away.

"I'm trying to help you, Gai. Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't want to get anybody involved with my past!" Kakashi stared at Gai, not wanting to upset Gai anymore.

"What...was it that bad?" Gai nodded.

"My life has been nothing but a dark cloud because of him."

Kakashi noticed tears fall from Gai's face.

"Then let me help you, Gai." Kakashi took Gai's within his own once again. "You know that I only want you to be happy. I want to help you get better. And I also want you to love me, Gai..." Gai sighed and let his head drop into Kakashi's shoulder.

"All I want...is to forget...what he did to me...but it's so hard for me to trust anybody anymore, Kashi..." Kakashi rubbed Gai's head.

"I just want you to get better...I miss the old Gai...The one who didin't fake a smile, who always made me laugh...whom I loved..."

Gai's mind went blank each time that Kakashi said that he loved him.

"Kashi...I want to get better...I want to fall in love...But I'm to scared to..."  
"Gai, I trust you with my life. Can you trust me with yours?" Gai thought for a minute.

"I guess I could try...After all, you have been in love with me for such a long time..." Kakashi smiled and kissed the tip of Gai's nose, causing Gai to madly blush.

"W-well...I guess...that was a start..." Gai blushed as he looked into his right eye. Kakashi smiled, then spoke.

"Hey, the party's tonight. You gonna come?" Gai smiled back and nodded.

"Your parties are always enjoyable, Kashi-san."

"Well, then. I guess I'll see you later."

Gai waved at Kakashi as he began to walk away. Then he looked the other way and headed for home.

5:36 p.m.

"Thank you for letting me invite Gaara for dinner, Gai-sensei." Gai's star pupil, Rock Lee, said as they were eating Gai's prized Star Fruit Curry, Onion & Lemon fried Pickerel(I LUVVVVV me sum pickerel! Woot Woot!),

Jalapenio Noodles, and Pomegranite(?)/Passion Fruit smoothies.(Damn...I'm hungry now...Save some for me, Gai!) Gai chuckled and gave Lee the thumbs up.

"No problem, my youthful student. Anything to make my little protegy happy!" Lee smiled proudly, then he looked over at his boyfriend, Gaara, and took his hand within his own. Gaara stared back endearingly, then leaned in and brushed his lips against Lee's cheek.

"Hey, can I ask you two a favor?" Gai asked the two young teenagers. Lee looked at Gai.

"Sure. What would you like to ask us, Gai-sensei?"

"Well, as you already know, Lee, I'm going out tonight for our monthly party. It's at Kakashi's place." Lee nodded, then looked at Gaara. Gaara suddenly blushed, realizing that him and Lee would be alone till God knows when Gai would return.

"And I know that I have already given you the _talk_, Lee." Lee blushed as he remembered _that _conversation.

"Well...erm...If you two plan to do anything...um..._entertaining_...ummmm...Please be careful and clean up after yourselves..."Lee slightly nodded, to embarassed to speek. Then Gai threw a pair of keys at Lee.

"I think you know what that's for. And you know the rules for that as well, no less." Gai smirked at Lee, he knew _exactly_ what Lee was gonna do tonight...Let alone brake into his _secret_ cabinet.

"Ummm...T-thank you, Gai-sensei..." Gai smiled and put all the dirty dishes in the sink.

"If you need anything, , I'm off! Have fun!"

6:18 p.m.

"HEY GAI!" yelled Tsunade, who was already drunk, as she sat on Jiraiya's lap. Gai waved over at them, then looked around to find Kakashi.

"All right everyone!" announced Kakashi. "Today we will be playing 'Truth, Dare or Double Dare', 'Strip Poker', and everyones favourite, "Seven Minutes in Heaven'!"

"Oh, God, no..." Gai was never gonna survive this one.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

A/N"_Heeeeyyyyyooooh, everyboday! Finally, GaiKaka!(Yes, GaiKaka...Not KakaGai...) SO stay tuned to find out what happens at Kakashi's partay! and maybe we'll dooooo sum sneeking on Lee and Gaara _ _Give me sum ideazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...wtf the font changed on me...o wellz...I LUV UZ!_


End file.
